


Remember me

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: “Severus, dammi il braccio.”





	Remember me

Fossero stati solo quei quattro idioti, Severus avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Potter e Black erano idioti senza nulla da dare, Lupin e Minus due vigliacchi troppo spaventati dalla propria ombra e dalla solitudine.

Poteva sopportare quei quattro idioti tormentarlo e il silenzio delle risate della scuola, perché a casa era più o meno lo stesso: suo padre era l’idiota e sua madre rideva in silenzio, debole e inutile come solo lei poteva essere.

“Severus, dammi il braccio.”

Lily gli afferrò il polso e strattonò la manica fino a scoprire i lividi, facendolo sibilare per il dolore. Questa volta Potter e il suo gruppetto c’erano andati pesanti.

“Non è così grave...”

“Non essere un idiota!” esclamò imperiosa la ragazza, zittendolo con una sola occhiataccia. “Quegli idioti, fossi stata lì...”

“Non avresti potuto fare niente,” la interruppe Severus, cercando di non piangere. Il dolore all’avambraccio era lancinante ed era certo ci fosse almeno una frattura. “Mi hanno lanciato contro due bolidi, cosa avresti potuto fare?”

Fuori dallo sgabuzzino in cui si era rintanato risate e voci riecheggiavano nel corridoio. Tutti ridevano di Severus Piton e dell’ennesima lezione che Potter e il suo gruppetto gli avevano dato.

Lily si scostò una ciocca rossa dal volto. “Non ascoltarli!” sibilò, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. Severus poteva sentire le sue unghie graffiargli le orecchie. “Ascoltami!” gli ordinò, quasi gridando. Se non fosse stata più attenta gli avrebbero scoperti. “Io sono qui e tu sei più intelligente di quei quattro. Sei più forte di tuo padre.”

“Lily, parla piano, altrimenti...”

“E non guardarti intorno come un coniglietto spaventato,” sbottò, alzandosi e rovesciando almeno un paio di scope e un secchio.

“Ma ti troveranno...”

“E lascia che vengano!” urlò a quel punto. “Sono solo dei ragazzini stupidi, cosa vuoi che possano farmi? E poi, non vedo l’ora di lanciare loro qualche bella fattura urticante” concluse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

E Severus rise perché Lily Evans era sempre pronta a battersi e a guardargli le spalle. Nonostante quello che tutti dicevano, lei ci sarebbe sempre stata.

Le voci oltre la porta si facevano più distanti, meno importanti, e le risate scemavano fino ad un ronzio trascurabile. Lily lo fissava con i suoi occhi verdi, i più belli e vivi che avesse mai visto, e un sorriso che le giocava sulle labbra.

“Dovresti farti vedere da Madama Chips,” sussurrò infine, facendoglisi più vicina e passandogli un braccio sulle spalle. “E non potresti ideare qualcosa che renda la pozione Ossofast meno disgustosa? L’ultima volta che mi sono rotta la gamba ho quasi vomitato il banchetto di Halloween.”

  


“Severus, dammi il braccio.”

Ma alla fine era stata lei a farlo crollare: aveva fatto crollare il muro del bambino e aveva distrutto l’uomo. Una Sanguesporco senza valore aveva fatto crollare un Prince.

“Malfoy ha detto grandi cose di te. Non deludermi.”

“Si, mio Signore.”

Severus si massaggiò l’avambraccio e abbassò la manica della veste, prima di calarsi il cappuccio sul volto e ritirarsi fra le file dei Mangiamorte.

Attorno a lui alcuni dei nuovi marchiati ancora frignavano come vitelli e i più anziani riportavano i risultati degli ultimi raid nei villaggi vicini.

I villaggi vicini erano già stati illuminati dai marchi neri e il silenzio della notte era stato rotto dalle urla dei Cruciati, prima di inghiottire nuovamente tutto. Era il momento di spingersi più in là, di dimostrare a Silente e ai suoi cosa voleva dire essere dei maghi.

Se fosse stato sicuro che lei fosse al sicuro...

La notte profumava di pelle bruciata e belle di notte, solo il bubbolare di pochi gufi accompagnava le loro parole. Severus si scosse appena la tunica umida per la brina: Lily Evans _“no, Potter,”_ si corresse, non lo avrebbe più tormentato.


End file.
